the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
common rules don't spam, spamming results in a 24 hour ban. spam means posting off-topic, random, unnecessary things. these will be removed. no vandalizing this wiki, vandalism means copying ideas and using illegally, this results in a instant infinite ban. no swearing, swearing means bad words or adult content, this is a kid-friendly wiki. swearing results in a 5 day ban. no editing pages without permission from an admin. and doing so results in a 3 day ban. continuing results in longer bans, and infinite ban if deemed necessary. don't post things on a category without permission from an admin. and doing so results in a 3 day ban. continuing results in longer bans, and infinite ban if deemed necessary. no advertising, there's been groups of other founders introducing their wikis, these are considered spam, doing so is a instant infinite ban. no extremely violent themes. this includes dismemberment, decapitation, gibes, etc. blood, gore and dismemberment on robots and flood is fine, but going on with details of decapitation and dismemberment on humans is not, halo violence is fine, but violating this rule could get you into trouble. no adult content. this includes sexual themes, swearing, extremely violent themes, etc. violating this will ban you on the spot and all messages removed. don't post images that are not from this wiki. doing so results in a 4 day ban. if you want to show an image to a conversation, and during a chat, upload it to a website, sites like facebook and yahoo are free and easy to use. don't bully or harass other users. harassment results in a 1 month ban. harassing means posting rude, hateful, and heart breaking comments. these will be removed. don't post an episode to a website. there are reasons why not to post episodes from the series such as spam, harassment, etc. violating this rule results in a instant infinite ban. sites like Twitter and facebook is illegal, but posting it on youtube is fine. admins have the final word. and failure to respect this rule results in a ban. if a page is made, tell the admin, that way we can check for illegal property. the trivia is added for a reason, when editing pages, please add the trivia when your almost finished. then tell an admin, that way we can check for illegal property. if another user is harassing you, please take a picture of what is going on and post it on the admin's wall. then the admin will deal with this as soon as possible. if an admin is random banning users, alert another admin or the founder. this way we can demote or ban the admin. if it's an infinite ban, this ban will be removed and the admin will be warned. admin rules don't spam or you'll be demoted. don't advertise or you'll be demoted. don't swear or you'll be demoted. don't random ban a user. there's been groups of admins random banning users for a year. admins who do this must be banned by the founder, or be demoted by the founder. don't random send warnings to other users. doing so results in demotion, punishment, an of course a infinite ban and treason against the admin. chat rules no spamming. you will be warned, and if you do not comply, your banned from chat for 3 days. no advertising. you will be warned, and if you do not comply, your banned from chat for 7 days. ( 1 week ) no swearing. you will be warned, and if you do not comply, your banned from chat for 2 weeks. no roleplaying elements. you will be warned, and if you do not comply your banned from chat for 31 days. ( 1 month ) page rules don't edit without permission from an admin. no sexual themes, this is a kid-friendly wiki. no swearing, this is a kid-friendly wiki. no advertising, as this is spam. roleplaying rules no godmodding, godmodding means affecting an RP based on completing tasks that are implausible. example: -kills you- -dodges bullet- both of these are considered godmodding, even though if an RP'er is godmodding in chat, they'll face consequences of a ban. no cutting, cutting means jumping through a group in an unfashionable way, they may vote kick you and ban you from the chat, if your joining, keep your distance and time it right. once they left it's safe to move on. example: "hey, you see that guy over here? if he jumps over me, i will vote-kick him!" this is considered harassment, if a person is cutting it is recommended to contact an admin or kick him/her from the RP. don't use the code B.R.I.N.S.T.A.R. in the RP as this is a threat. doing so results in punishment, these codes are considered hacking. bans 1st offence: warning 2nd offence: 3 day ban 3rd offence: 1 week ban 4th offence: 2 week ban 5th offence: infinite ban promotion rulesCategory:Community don't skip ranks, and if you do, you'll be punished. there are the following ranks included to the wiki: recruit permission: can not edit without permission from HIGHCOM (admins), or the secretary general (founder). requires: joining. private permission: can not edit without permission from HIGHCOM (admins), or the secretary general (founder). requires: 10 edits on the wiki. corporal permission: can edit without permission from an admin, corporals are advisers, not admins. requires: advise the pages once. sergeant permission: can edit without permission from an admin, sergeants are advisers, not admins. requires: 20 edits. major permission: primary admins, but still under command of the founder. requires: long time service or be trusted by an admin. commander permission: secondary admins, and can command, but still under command of the founder. requires: edit 30 pages. HIGHCOM/CENTCOM permission: main admins, can send warnings, but still under command of the founder. requires: ask permission from the founder or be trusted by an admin. admiral permission: special admins for operations based on banning a user breaking all rules at once, if a user breaks all rules, these admins must ban him/her on the spot. requires: ban a user once. secretary permission: founder of the wiki, and can command other admins, secretary makes the rules. requires: none. punished serviceman permission: can not visit chat and edit pages, this happens when a user breaks a rule or two. first off: 1st offence: a warning will be sent to the user breaking a rule or two, and if not complying, banned. 2nd offence: a 3 day ban is issued, the punished serviceman will be forced to not edit and visit chat. 3rd offence: a 1 week ban is issued, once again the same punishment, but the banned user will be forced to stay away from admins and not send messages. 4th offence: a 2 week ban is issued, and this time the banned person is forced to not message anyone, including if the ban expired. 5th offence: a infinite ban is issued, the banned user is forced to leave the wiki, attempting to connect via a proxy server, admins will disable the server, permanently.